Coffee Cups and Mutants
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Charles and Cassie meet in a coffee shop. It leads to her finding out she's a mutant.


Coffee Shops and Mutants

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

* * *

Cassie entered the coffee shop down and let the smell of coffee wash over her. She grabbed the window seat and pulled out her laptop. She logged on and connected to the wifi. She was scanning her emails when she felt a set of eyes watching her. She looked up and saw a young man with blue eyes watching her. _He's kinda cute_, she thought. Her eyes flicked back down to her computer.

"White chocolate mocha", a cool British voice said.

Cassie looked up and saw the man with the blue eyes. "Mmm, you read my mind", she said.

The man chuckled and sat down across from her. He handed her the white chocolate mocha.

"Thank you", she said. The moment her hand touched his, she heard, "I wonder how she knew". "How I knew what?" she asked.

The man looked around the coffee shop. "You heard that?" he asked her.

"Yeah", she said.

"But I didn't say that out loud", he said softly.

Her eyes went wide.

He suddenly stood up and said, "Come with me".

She packed up her stuff and followed him out of the coffee shop.

He led her to a small park.

They sat beneath a large tree.

"Did you know?" he asked her.

"Know what?" she asked.

"That you were a mutant", he said.

"A what?" she asked him.

"Has this never happened to you before?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Can you read other's minds?" he asked her.

"No, you're the first", she told him.

"I think I may have an idea", he said, "I'm Charles Xavier by the way".

"Cassie", she said.

* * *

An hour later, Cassie was standing in front of a huge mansion. "What is this place?" she asked him.

"This is where I live, along with a few other mutants", he told her, "Erik and I help other mutants get control of their powers".

"Charles, who is this?" a voice asked.

"Erik, this is Cassie. Our new student", Charles said.

"Student? I think she's a bit old to be a student, don't you?" Erik asked.

"How old are you, love?" Charles asked.

"21", Cassie answered.

"Do you have any talents?" Erik asked her.

"I dance a bit", she told him.

"And just what is your power?" Erik asked.

"I have no idea", she said.

"When she touched me in the coffee shop, she was able to read my mind", Charles told him.

"So what? Her power is tactile?" Erik asked.

"I was wondering if you would help me in an experiment", Charles said, "Cassie, if you could place your hand on Erik's arm".

Cassie did as he said.

Charles pulled out a coin. "Now take the coin from my hand", he said.

Cassie concentrated and the coin flew into her hand.

Charles took the coin from Cassie and said, "Now take your hand off Erik's arm and try it again".

Cassie did and it worked again.

"It seems she absorbs other's mutant's powers. We'll try this again in a few hours to see if it wears off", Charles said.

* * *

In the end, they found out that Cassie only absorbed mutant powers for a couple of hours, before it wore off. Cassie was getting ready for bed, when there was knock on the door. "Just a second!" she called. She quickly picked up and answered the door.

Charles stood there.

"Charles", Cassie said.

"I...uh…brought you a cup of tea", he said holding it out to her.

She took it from him and said, "Please come in".

Charles entered and shut the door. "I was going to bring you coffee, but then I remembered it was almost 11. Call me a stereotypical Brit, but I enjoy having a cup of tea before bed", he said.

"I think it was sweet", she told him, "Besides, it's the thought that counts".

Charles blushed and said, "Thank you".

"I'd like to thank you", she told him, "I know some people might hate being a mutant, but I love it. I never thought I was special growing up, but secretly I was".

"Mutant and proud", Charles said.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you", Cassie said.

"There's really no need", he said.

"There must be some way…" Cassie said coming closer to him. She wrapped her arms around the back of Charles' neck and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
